the journey after
by lady-sorceress
Summary: Sora has a long lost sister who is planning to destroy him, and it is after they defeated Ansem


It was a dark and stormy night, and the rain poured down through the clouds like a waterfall. A figure in black approached a small neon-lite town. She stood upon a hill that shadowed over the small town, and glared, as the thoughts that troubled her ran through her head. " Why must we all live sorrow and pain?" she questioned herself. She slowly reached under her cape and revealed an object that resembled a keyblade, but with a different look and design. The dark figure then spoke, "This world is harsh and peaceful at the same time. Why must they hid there shame. Inferior..." She then lifted the legendary weapon, that in ancients past ruled the stars, the moonblade. An ancient weapon with the power to reborn worlds or destroy them. "Why keyblademaster must you protect such inferior worlds," with that the she pointed the crescent shaped tip towards the sky. Rain started to pour down and cover the entire area. The sky turned a dark gray color, the type that showed that destruction was coming. With that a huge beam of light engulfed the entire area. And with that Traverse Town was no more. All that lay was barren land, that looked as if nothing had ever lived. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she walked down the hill, "but your next keyblademaster......"  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Sora, Donald and Goofy started to walk down the mysterious path since they were tired of running  
  
"Hey guys when do you think this road will end?" Sora questioned Donald and Goofy. " Dunno, but we can't stop till we find Riku and his MAGESTY." answered Goofy while trippung over a rock. " If we want to find them we have to look for that door to the light," grumbled Donald, " hey have you seen where Pluto went?" "Huh?" Sora and the gang yelled at the sight of not seeing Pluto. " Well we know that he went somewhere down this road, right? And I guess we'll just have to follow it till we get to the end." Sora explained to the others.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Kairi sat on the dock at Destiny Island and thought to herself.  
  
" Oh, Sora I hope you're okay, and Riku too. You promised me that you'll return, so I guess all that I can do is wait. Huh? Who's there? It's you! "  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Sora and the gang finally get to the end of the long zigzagging path.  
  
" Hey guys..... it looks like we're...... at the end.....end of the road." Sora yelled gasping for breath. " Hey look Donald it's the castle! Gwarsh it got so big!" Said Goofy looking upward. "Well watcha expect to find? A tiny castle? Sheesh, sometimes I wonder why you're the captain of the knights. Hey. wait for me!" Donald quacked as he ran to meet the others. " I wonder how we get the gates to open? Goofy got any ideas?" Sora asked. " Well, let me think. We could knock. Hmm." Goofy said as he pondered the question. " Knock?! What are you crazy?! What kinda security do you think we have here!!" yelled Donald in a furios rage. " Hey calm down, it wouldn't hurt to give it a try would it?" sais Sora while already knocking, " Hello? Anyone there?" he asked. " Who goes there!" spoke a tiny squeaky voice. " Yeah uh, who goes there?" spoke another squeaky voice but dull sounding. "Chip, Dale it's up Donald and yer pal Goofy. Oh and the keyblademaster, Sora." Goofy answered putting his arms around Donald and Sora. " We have been expecting you " Chip called down. " Ya what took ya so long?" Dale questioned while opening the gate.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
At Destiny Islands Kairi stood there with shock.  
  
" You can't be, I mean you're suppose to be dead!" screamed Kairi toward the dark figure. " Yes, but do you think I would let you go. After all that we've been through. Kairi dear I thought that you of all people would be delighted to see me." whispered the dark figure. " Stay away! Just stay away! Just leave me alone!" yelled Kairi backing up away from the figure. " But you see, I could if I would but I can't. I can't just let you go. After all we are.. huh?" the mysterious figure stopped and turned around only to see Garnet standing on the other end of the dock. With that the figure disappeared. " Hey Kairi what's up? You look a little frightened. Are you okay?" Garnet question. " Oh, it's nothing. What about you? What do you think about the Destiny Islands?" "Oh there just lovely! I only wish that he could be here." Garnet answered looking toward the sky. "He who?" Kairi wondered. " Oh, nevermind I was just day-dreaming that's all. Hey Kairi do you believe that there are other worlds ouy there?" Garnet asked. " Well I know for a fact that there are many worlds out there that exist." Kairi answered now too looking at the sky. " But how do you know? " Garnet said looking directly at Kairi. " Well, because if there isn't any then where would he be?" Kairi spoke. "He who?" wondered Garnet "The one who travels the stars, the one who bears the keyblade, the one who I long await for, Sora." spoke Kairi. " Oh, I see. Well if what you say is true then Zidane is bound to be out there, somewhere." replied Garnet as she returned to gazing at the sky.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
The cloaked figure stood upon a ridge, where rain poured down, over another city, in the domain of the Heartless. " This must be Fantasy Square. Looks pretty boring. I try ever so hard to dispose of such evil, but when I get back they start to pop up again. Hmm. I sense there's someone else here....with the keyblade!" She quickly rushed down toward Fantasy Square and witnessed something that she couldn't believe. Another cloaked figure wielded two keyblades. She couldn't believe her eyes, could there possibly be another?! The cloaked figure was instantly surrounded by numerous Heartless. The figure just stood there until a dark purple light surrounded him in the shape of the Heartless symbol. With that the figure started to attack the Heartless. All she could do was watch. She may be able to destroy worlds, but there's know way that she could take on so many Heartless. Just then a flash of memories filled her mind. " Hey don't leave me behind" said a little girl. " Come you can go faster than that. You're not trying hard enough." spoke a boy who looked older than the girl. " Yeah all you need is to believe in yourself." spoke another boy. " Don't worry Katrien I believe you can do it!" said another little girl. With that she awoke from her flashback. " My name was Katrien. I haven't heard that name in so long. It feels unfamiliar to me, but why?" whispered Katrien as she stared to ward the ground and watched the cloaked figure. " Could it be him that I'm starting to remember?" Katrien wondered. 


End file.
